Desperate Times
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: When their covers are blown Illya, Solo, and Gaby find themselves in need of a place to lay low. luckily Illya has a safe house but isn't to keen on sharing this secret with his colleagues. If something were to go wrong he would be putting someone very close to his heart in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy gunfire was starting to get hard to escape. They had been running for a good hour but it was useless. They had airlifted themselves into a trap.

"What now Cowboy?" Illya huffed as he looked around as they both hide for a minute.

"I'm thinking." Napoleon rolled his eyes. "I'm open to suggestions Gaby." He said into his radio.

"You were the one who wanted to go in." Gaby's anger came over the radio. "We can't get a lock on your location." She sighed fearing for her friends

"They are probably listening." Illya huffed taking the radio from Solo and turning it off.

"Well then what?" They looked at each other and tried to wait out the fire. "We are stuck in enemy territory, our covers are beyond blow, and I would rather not bleed out here." Solo said looking down at his side.

"You're shot?" Illya asked quickly not knowing about his partners wound.

"It's fine." He grunted, no doubt in pain.

"Can you swim?" Illya finally found their way out. There was a small bay not far. If they both had their strength they could swim until their trackers locked on to a signal.

"Of course." Napoleon rolled his eyes.

"Good. Run." Illya said pointing to bay.

Napoleon sighed deeply and dropped his head. They both took a second to catch their breaths. As soon as they started running the bullets started to rain again. Napoleon was slowed down by the bulletin his side and Illya sped in front of him.

The bay got closer and it made Illya slow a bit. He knew Solo was struggling but was trying. Suddenly he watched Solo stumble and grunt angrily in pain. "Damn it." He swore looking down at his arm and the other side of his chest. Two more bullets.

"Come on Cowboy." Illya yelled for him.

Solo got back up and ran as fast as he could. He was in pain but nothing compared to other injuries he had suffered. The splash they both made was large and loud. The enemy would find them if they didn't swim fast enough.

* * *

"So they know your names, all your aliases, and Andre Higgins has vanished. Not before he put out a bounty on you two." Waverly spoke as the paced back and fourth. His two agents sat in front of him, both soaking wet, one beyond pissed off and the other dealing with the extraction of three bullets.

"A bounty?" Illya asked with a laugh. "He thinks someone will sell us out? Or happen to know us?" He asked with a shrug. "He has nothing."

"Maybe so, but he is in the wind with that code."

Their mission was supposed to be simple. They had all the research and recon. They just had to infiltrate a simple computer factory in Berlin. Andre Higgins was a very smart and fast computer programer. He had developed a code that could surpass all security systems and even break into the CIA data base and Air Force One. He was a risk that they just had to silence or recruit. Unfortunately Higgins was to fast and smarter than they believed. He had already cracked the CIA data base that exposed both Solo and everyone he was affiliated with.

"He is going to be in hiding for a while." Solo pointed out as a nurse who was a very pretty blonde, tried to stop the bleeding.

"So should you." Waverly pointed out and both agents looked up.

"You want us to go into hiding?" Illya asked.

"Just for a few weeks at most. Just to reset your file and get this mess cleaned up." Waverly sighed rubbing his face. "Napoleon, anyone close to you that we should know about?"

"Why?" he asked.

"If the CIA knows about anyone you are close with, so will Higgins."

"Well than I guess it's good I don't have attachments." He smirked a bit and Gaby who sat in the corner shot him a very sad look.

"Nobody?" She asked feeling bad for him. Illya looked over at Gaby confused by her tone.

"Nope." He smiled kindly at the nurse who finished her work and walked away. He watched her walk away and shot her a wink when she turned to smile. "So we go into hiding. Where?"

"Well that's another problem." Waverly sighed sitting behind his large mahogany desk. "All our safe houses were comprised when Higgins got into the CIA." He sighed.

"I know place we can be safe." Illy sighed as he stood up.

"You do?" Solo was almost shocked by that. "A Russian with a safe house, odd." He smirked a bit.

"You joke, but this is our only option." He sighed.

"You don't looked to pleased about it." Gaby pointed out.

"I wished not to have to use this place." he sighed again.

"Where?" Waverly asked.

"Madrid." He said quickly.

"That's a bit populated for hiding." Solo said.

"Not this place. It is secluded. Safe" Illya explained and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

After the shoot out in Berlin Illya and Solo were both ready for a long rest. They both got at least six hours before they had to be on the road. Illya was quiet for most of the drive. They had to drive nearly 22 hours. They couldn't risk getting on a plane or a train so Gaby rented a nice car under fake names and paid with cash. Solo had faded into short naps. The pain killers he had been give were very effective but weren't not drowsy.

"So Peril where are going exactly?" Solo finally asked as the entered Spain and drove through the towns one by one.

"Safe house." he didn't want to explain.

"Yea I got that much. But how do you know about it? Who runs it? Should we check them out first?"

"You will not check her out." Illya snapped loudly and both Gaby and Solo stared confused. Solo looked over at Illya's hands on the steering wheel. They were turning white.

"Her?" Gaby asked with a curious smile but was slightly jealous for some reason. She wasn't given an answer.

* * *

Illya kept driving toward the end of the Madrid city limits. Madrid was beautiful and as they drove further the countryside came along. The long fields and large homes with beautiful gardens. Than as the end of a long dirt road sat an old but toughly build bungalow. It's stone was white, with a dark burgundy roof. Long and very green vines clung to one side of the wall as windows with cloth curtains stayed open. The archway leading to the door was wide and showed off the bright blue door and silver handle.

"Stay in the car." Illya ordered but no one listened. "I said stay." He said again but Gaby and Solo still followed to the door.

"What is this place?" Gaby asked as she walked next to Illya.

"I told you, safe house." He sighed.

Illya could feel his heart racing as he approached the door. He had been dreaming about coming back here for so long he couldn't believe he was here. It made him nervous though, they would have questions about her and she would be nothing but happy to answer. He sighed as they all reached the doormat.

" _Bienvenue._ " Was written in cursive on the mat. Solo smirked a bit, it had been a while since he had spoken or heard anyone speak French. He watched as Illya nervously knocked on the door.

"Juste une seconde!" A cheery female voice called from inside. They all heard her quick footsteps toward the door. Solo could tell she was barefoot and that the floor was ceramic by the sound. "Bonjour?" She had asked before even opening the door. Her voice was very chipper and happy.

Solo and Gaby exchanged a look when they heard her voice and were confused. They both saw Illya's face, he was smiling when he heard the vocie. When the door finally opened they were all greeted by a fairskinned redhead, who was wearing a light purple summer dress. Her hair was slightly curled and pulled over her shoulder. Her smile was big, but once she saw the scene in front of her it fell.

"Illya?" She had to ask and her french accent was more appernt now. "où avez-vous été , je suis inquiet!" (Where have you been, I've been worried) She nearly yelled as she jumped forward throwing her arms around his neck and smiling again. Illya was quick to hug her back.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." He sighed knowing she had been worried. He turned a bit when she let go of him to look at Gaby and Napoleon. "I'm sorry to do this to you but we need your help." He sighed.

"Of course..." She didn't look at the others. She was only worryed about Illya. She stepped to the side as the other two walked in. That's when she noticed them. The pretty burnette and the strong, handsome man who had the most confused look. She was quick to close the door behind them and when she turned to watched the strange man walk in. She smirked at the sight of his broad shoulders and tight middle. "Who are they?" She asked walking back over to Illya and leading them into the house and into the living room.

"My apologize. This is Gaby Teller." Illya introducted first.

"Elle est la fille allemande , oui ?" (This is the German girl, yes?) She whispered to Illya quietly before shaking the girls had. Illya looked down and away like he was embarssed. Solo raised an eyesbrow. This woman had know Gaby was German. "It is very nice to meet you. Illya has told me such nice things about you." She smiled kindly shaking Gaby's hand.

"And this is Napolean Solo." Illya said pointing her to the man who looked her up and down a few times.

"Hi." she smiled and her cheeks blushed a bit when he shook her hand. She looked up at Illya and whispered. "You didn't mention he was handsome." She wanted him to hear.

She looked down at Napoleaon and smiled and he smiled back. Illya cleared his throat to stop their smiles. "Are you going to tell us her name or we going to have to guess?" Gaby finally asked.

"I'm Amelia Cavey." She smiled with a nod. Solo and Gaby were still confused and Amelia laughed a bit. "You didn't tell them about me?" She asked.

"I tell no one." Illya said. "For both our sakes." He sighed.

"Illya..." Amelia started.

"No." He yelled a bit.

"We don't get to know who our savour is?" Solo asked.

"Saviour?" Amelia smiled a bit by his words.

"Cowboy here got our covers blown and now we are all comprimsed." Illya explained to Amelia.

"Really? You are going to blame me becasue some kid is a wiz with a computer." Solo huffed defending himself.

"Yes." Illya huffed. "You were the one who wanted to storm the factory." He was staring to get angry.

"And you were the one who didn't plan an extraction." Solo huffed back as the two men stepped up to each other.

"Okay..." Amelia said quickly. "I have a feeling this is going to get ugly so why don't we all take a breath." She said taking Illya by the arm.

Gaby watched as Illya backed off when Amelia grabbed his arm. She thought that was strange. When Illya got angry he never backed down. He always fought but when Amelia grabbed him he looked away and backed off.

"Wooh..." Gaby said quietly and Solo looked at Amelia. "How did you do that?" Gaby asked suddenly.

"What?" Amelia asked watching Illya calm down.

"Calm the beast." Solo poked and Illya shot him a look. His hands were still shaking but he faught the earge to punch him in the face.

"A sister touch." Amelia smiled kidnly and Illya sighed deeply. He didn't want them to know who she was to him.

"Sister?" Solo and Gaby exclaimed.

"Yes." She smiled.

"We can't stay here." Solo said quickly and Illya looked up.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Higgins got into the CIA in an hour, how long do you think it will take him to get to the KGB?" He laughed. "As soon as he dose that he'll know where we are."

"No he won't." Illya said. "Unlike CIA, KGB dosen't keep extensive files. Plus she wouldn't be in them." He explained.

"You are CIA?" Amelia asked. "So like real American spy?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Amelia." Illya snapped a bit.

"What? Just trying to get to know my new house guests." She shurgged with a smirk. "Look why don't you all get settled and I'll start supper." She smiled. "Then you can tell me what happened that got you here." She shurgged. "Come on..." she said showing them down the hall. Illya stayed in the living room.

"It's very kind of you to open your home to us." Gaby said walking next to Amelia.

"It's no trouble." She smiled back. "This is Illya's room," she pointed to the first room down the hall. "Yours is next to his." She said to Gaby with a small smile. Gaby looked down and blushed quickly. "Bathroom is just around the corner." She pointed as Gaby walked into the room.

"Thank you." She said closing the door quickly.

"Was I wrong to assume her and Illya..." She turned to Solo who sighed and followed her down the hall.

"They see it they just haven't let in yet. It's actually pretty exgusting." Solo smiked and Amelia nodded.

"I don't know how you stand the tention. I was in the room for a minute with those two and wanted just push their faces together." She laughed a bit quietly. Solo smirked at her. "This is your room." she nodded. She opened the door for him.

"Thank you." He nodded. He walked in and looked around. "You have very lovely home."

"Why thank you Mr. Solo." She smiled. He was going to correct her but he saw that she got a kick out of calling him that. He watched as she walked down the hall slowly. Her hips swayed perfectly with her dress and he caught himself staring as she turned the corner back to the living room.

Illya was sitting in the living room looking around. He looked at her when she joined him. "What are you smiling about?" he asks standing quickly.

Amelia hadn't noticed she was smiling until he pointed it out. "What? Nothing." She said stopping and straightening her back. Illya hummed and rolled his eyes at her. "Supper will be a while, why don't you sleep. You look tired." She said walking into the kicthen.

"I'm fine." He answered following her.

"Puis boire?" She mocked him with her french. He didn't answer. "Then drink?" She repeated and he looked up. He nodded slightly. She grabbed two wine glasses and went to reach for a bottle when she heard Illya huff at the sight of the glass. "Hush." She smirked finding the corkscrew. "This is sweet." She shrugged.

Illya never liked the taste of wine but he drank anyway. She was right, for a cheap bottle it was sweet. He was quiet for a bit as he watched her start to put together the first steps of a meal. She pulled a few packages of pasta from her cupboard and placed it to the side.

"Your favourite." She smirked. "You are lucky. I was going to make sauce today anyways." She smirked. He nodded still deep in thought. "You want to tell what's got your head in such a bind?" She asked and he looked up as she started chopping tomatoes.

"Just thinking about what to tell them."

"About what?" She laughed a bit. "Me? What's wrong with the truth."

"Weakness." He huffed taking another drink.

"Illya having a sister dose not make you weak." She huffed a bit hurt by his words.

"No," He smirked. "Nothing makes me weak." He sat up straight and winked. "I just fear for you." He sighed. "If I tell them everything one day they could use it against me."

"I thought these people were your friends." She grabbed a big pot and poured some tomato paste into it along with the freshly chopped tomatoes.

"I do not have friends." He rolled his eyes.

"They seem nice." She shrugged. "They could be your friends."

"Please." he huffed. "Solo may be quick witted but he is no top spy." He rolled his eyes. "He is arrogant and stubborn."

"So he is the American you." She giggled as she licked some paste of her fingers.

He ignored that. "And Gaby, she is just as stubborn and always manages to get herself into trouble."

"And pretty, and sweet, and just what a big bad Russian needs." She winked.

"No." He pointed at her. "That is out of the question."

"Aw why?" Amelia giggled again as she threw spices into the pot and put it on the stove. "She likes you." She whispered.

"What? Really?" Illya asked.

"See!" She laughed pointing at him with her spoon. "I knew it." She shook her head.

"You knew nothing." He huffed.

"No you are right." Amelia said and turned to him. He sat behind the counter and she sighed. "I don't hear from you in over a year and you show up on my door step hiding from the world with a pretty German girl and a strapping American." She said crossing her arms. "I don't know anything." She sighed again and he looked up at her feeling guilty.

"Amelia..." Illya paused and looked at her. "I am sorry. But you know the work I do. You know the dangers I face. I can't stop to risk our lives just to make a phone call."

"I know, I know." She shrugged. "It'd just be nice to see you when your not in danger." They both shared a small smile. They both took a drink and then Amelia went back to stirring her sauce. She chopped a few more vegetables and added them to the pot. She added a splash of wine and bourbon to give it a bit of a kick. Before she could put the bourbon away Illya took it from her and refilled his glass.

"How's the shop?" Illya asked as she added the pasta to another pot of boiling water.

"It's fine." She sighed. "A few of the other shops have been broken into lately. Just waiting for them to come for me." She shrugged.

"You don't have security?" Illya was surprised.

"I'm not doing that well." She smirked. "It's fine." Illya was going to say more but Gaby and Solo had joined them. "Drink?" Amelia offered them a drink. She poured Gaby some wine and added more to own glass while Illya offered the bourbon to Solo.

"Thank you." They both answered.

"I hope you don't mind, but for all our sakes I took the liberty of setting up some cameras." Solo announced as he leaned against the counter and Gaby sat next to Illya.

"You set up American camera around the house?" Illya laughed.

"Problem Peril?" Solo asked and Amelia smirked at the nickname.

"Russian made would no doubt be better." He huffed. "Besides I already installed audio and trackers."

"When did you do that?" Amelia asked with a huff.

"While you showed them to their rooms." He shrugged.

"And the trackers?" She asked with a huff.

"Easy..." He said pointing to the bracelet around her wrist.

"You bugged my birthday present." She laughed.

"And theirs are in their shoes." He shrugged.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Solo huffed as he looked down at his shoes.

"Pretty sure I saved your ass last time because of those trackers." Illya said taking a drink.

"Speaking of trackers and what not... How is it that you three work together?" Amelia finally asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Long story." Illya answered.

"Well I got about forty three minutes before the sauce bubbles." She smirked. "It longer than that?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wooh..." Amelia exhaled quickly once the story had come to an end. They had explained how they all managed to end up working together and it was quiet the story. "You should write a book." She smirked at them. "So short story... This British guy used you two to help her in order to stop her father from making a nuclear bomb?" She asked and they all shrugged and nodded.

"Yes." Illya said with a nod.

"Wow Gaby I'm sorry about your father." Amelia sighed and poured her some more wine.

"Thank you." Gaby nodded kindly.

"I think that's the most exciting story I've ever heard." Amelia smiled a bit. "So what now? You three are like a team?"

"Pretty much." Gaby answered.

"So for the past year you've been saving the world with these two instead of calling me or sending me a letter?" Amelia huffed and placed both hands on her hip. Illya looked up with both confusion and guilt. "As far as excuses goes that's a pretty damn good one." She smiled and Gaby and Solo let off a bit of a laugh.

"What about you?" Gaby asked.

"I'll tell you all about myself once I serve dinner. Would you two mind setting the table?" She asked looking at Illya and Gaby. "Mr. Solo can help me bring out the food."

"Bring out?" Illya asked as Amelia reached up to the top cabinets to grab four plates.

"It's a beautiful night, we'll eat out on the patio." She smiled and Illya rolled his eyes. She handed him the plates and handed Gaby some utensils. "I've put a lot of work into that back yard so I don't want to hear your complaining." She huffed as she watched them walk out of the sliding door on the other end of the kitchen.

"This isn't going to work..." Solo said taking a step next to Amelia as they both watched Illya and Gaby.

"What won't work?" She played along.

"You think forcing them to be alone will somehow get them to... you know." He shrugged. "I've tried. It never works." He sighed.

Amelia laughed a bit. "All it takes is a slight bump on the hand or a drop of a fork..." She whispered. "When a girl wants something she makes sure she leaves clues..." She looked over at Napoleon who smiling down at her. She blushed a bit by how close he was standing and his charming smirk. They both quickly looked back to the back patio. "There is it..." Amelia said as Gaby reached across Illya to place a fork. They both caught each others glances and were very close. "Can't be more subtle than that." Amelia smirked.

"I don't think he quite gets it." Solo said and Amelia huffed as Illya pulled away from Gaby and looked up across the kitchen. Solo and Amelia shook their heads at him and he looked confused.

"Pitty..." Amelia sighed as she grabbed the pot of pasta and handed it off to Napoleon.

"Shame." He said looking down at her with a smirk. He took the pot from her and headed out the door. She sighed as she watched him walk away. She had always thought Americans were big and rude people, but this one was interesting.

As the four of them ate dinner Amelia told them about herself and their childhood. "It's simple really, while his father was off doing who know what with weapons his mother got board and found my drunk of a dad in a bar one night." She shrugged. "It's not his fault he is Irish." She smirked a bit as she took another drink of her wine. "So nine months later I'm born and my father decides that my mother wasn't fit to be around." She sighed. "You know mother whose husband is KGB isn't exactly great for upbringing." She shrugged. "I was maybe two when he finally decided to move. Russia was just not working out anymore so Paris it was. He made sure I was put in a good school, learned how to get rid of the Russian in me and kept me out of trouble." She said as Gaby and Solo listened intently.

"When did you find out you had a brother?" Gaby asked.

"She was sixteen..." Illya started. "I had always known about her, so when I joined the KGB I managed to get a mission in Paris. It was an easy in and out kind of job, in which I had time left. So I looked her father up."

"See this is the part where it gets sappy." She smirked. "Me thinking I'm an only child I answered the door one day to find this big angry looking teenager standing at my door. At first I was afraid. I mean for an 18 year old he was still scary. " She mocked him a bit. "He pulls out a picture of our mother and tells me he's my brother."

"How did you react?"

"I was ecstatic. I ran to tell all my friends and family that I had a big brother." She smiled proudly. "I even introduced him to my boyfriend at the time."

Illya huffed loudly and put his head in his hands. "You always make me the bad guy in this story."

"What did you do to the boyfriend?" Solo had to ask.

"He punched him in the face!" Amelia laughed. "We had been dating for almost a year so it wasn't a shock for most people to know I wasn't a virgin but to this guy it was like the crime of the century." Amelia laughed. Solo had to smirk at the girl's forward story. "He broke five bones and even ruptured his spleen. It was a hell of a beating." She sighed.

"Oh my god." Gaby gasped a bit. "What happened after that?"

"Well I was furious, the boy broke up with me and told the whole town I was crazy." Amelia sighed. "I didn't care what they thought I was just worried what would happen to him."

"Nothing happen to me." Ilya huffed.

"That's only because the KGB called you back to Russia." Amelia rolled her eyes. "Anyways he would write and whenever he got himself in enough trouble he would hide out in Paris." She smirked.

"How did you end up in Madrid?" Solo asked.

Amelia's smile fell a bit as she looked down at her glass. "I needed a change of scenery." She sighed and smiled kindly at Solo. "I left when I turned 25 and I don't plan on going back." She smiled. "I mean don't get me wrong Paris is a beautiful place to grow up in but I like change." She smiled. "Plus people in Madrid like flowers more than the French."

"Is that what you tell yourself." Illya smirked.

"Shut up... It's kinda true." She sighed. "Illya never understood my fascination with flowers." She smirked. "I opened a shop in town and it dose pretty well." She shrugged.

"Pretty well? Illya asked. "You are in the business of selling grieving widows flowers that are going to die just like their husbands."

"Illya, that is a bit harsh." Gaby added.

"There was a time where the husbands would be buying the flowers." Amelia added. Illya rolled his eyes and exhaled and sat back.

"Hopeless romantic you are." He said taking another drink.

"So what if I am." Amelia smiled proud of what she believed in.

"Every girl likes flowers Illya." Gaby added.

"Thank you." Amelia nodded and smiled at her. She looked to Solo who just shook his head as he looked at Illya. He looked taken back by Gaby's response. Amelia smiled at her brother who just sighed deeply. "Well it's late, I'm sure you all have had a long day." She said looking around and noticing the sun was long gone now. She stood and started to collect dishes.

"Here let me help." Solo was first to stand and help her.

"Thank you." Amelia smiled as she lead him inside.

"Think he got that hint?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Amelia laughed. "I doubt it." She shook her head.

Soon Gaby and Illya brought in what was left of the dishes. "Dinner was delicious, thank you." Gaby smiled at Amelia. "Would you mind if I used your shower?"

"By all means, if you three are staying here just make yourself at home." She nodded at Gaby who smiled shyly.

"Goodnight." She nodded to everyone. Illya was last to smile at Gaby as she walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and down the hall.

Amelia ran the water in the sink quickly and added some soap. Once she was done she heard the shower down the hall turn on. "Sure you don't want to join her?" Solo shot at Illya as he sat at the counter.

Amelia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. They were both surprised by her laugh. "What?" She turned to see her brother confused. "It was funny..." She shrugged and went back to washing dishes. She placed the wet but clean dishes on the rack to dry. She was then surprised by Napoleon who grabbed a cloth and started drying. She smirked to herself. "But seriously Illya..."

"Amelia." He snapped a bit and Solo turned to look at him.

"Okay." Amelia nodded and went back to washing dishes. Solo looked at Illya who was no doubt angry at his sister who just looked uneasy now.

"Goodnight." Illya sighed knowing he had upset her. He spoke quickly and walked out of the room. He paused and shot Solo a glare than left. They both heard his bedroom door slam.

Solo shook his head at his hotheaded partner. He heard Amelia sigh deeply as she placed the last few dishes on the rack and wiped the counter. "He is careful right?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" Solo was confused by the question. She grabbed the now dry plates and placed them back on the self.

She looked back at him and they both leaned on opposite ends of the counter. "When you two are out on missions and what not... Is he careful?" She asked crossing her arms. Solo didn't know how to answer that question. "I know the work you do is dangerous and I worry everyday but part of me thinks he reckless."

"He is." Solo answered honestly. Her arms fell to her side a bit shocked by the answer. "But in the past year I haven't come across anyone who can defeat him." he shrugged. "I'm actually convinced he isn't human." That got a smile from Amelia. He smiled back, her smile was soft and sweet and he liked seeing it.

"You know for an American, your alright." She smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen. He followed her and she shut some of the lights off. She past his bedroom door and he stopped to open it. "Goodnight Mr. Solo." She turned and smiled. Again he was going to correct her but he liked how her voice hummed. She was quick to disappear into her bedroom. She shot him another kind smile before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When dawn broke Amelia was up. She still couldn't believe her brother had shown up on her door step with two strangers looking for safety. She thought it would be strange to have house guests but it was kinda nice to have dinner with them last night. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed.

She pulled her long and slightly curls light red hair into a high pony tail and turned to her closet. She found a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She changed quickly and left the house as quietly as possible. She had patted down a trail back behind her house. It took her about an hour to run it and end up out on the main road. The sun was warm but the breeze was chilly. It was going to be a cool day.

Whens he got back to the house it was almost six. She sighed and jumped in the shower quickly. Before getting ready she started the coffee maker. She went on to get ready. She dried her hair, curled it a bit and gt dressed. She choose a pair of red capris that stopped just above her ankles. She pulled on a flowy white shirt. She sighed at her refection in the mirror. When she started her makeup she could hear the coffee starting to fall into the pot. She hurried the mascara and lightly placed black eyeliner. She was pleased with how she looked so she went to eat.

Once she was full she mixed some pancake batter for her guests. She placed the bowl in the fridge, pulled out a large pan and place it on the stove. She left some extra coffee grinds out.

" _Illya make your friends some pancakes..."_ She started a note. " _I'll be at the shop till 6. There are a few broken tiles on the roof if you feel up to some work."_ She smiled. " _Love Amelia... xoxo."_

After she left the note on the counter she walked to the door and pulled on her T-strap white sandals. She locked the door behind her and got into her yellow and white 1956 Nash Metropolitan car. As she drove she thought about her house guests. She smiled knowing Gaby would be good for Illya. She seems calm and able to hold her own. Then her mind wondered to the American spy. She caught herself blushing when she thought about how broad his shoulders were and his perfectly parted hair. She had to shake her head to get her mind from wondering further.

She pulled into the parking spot behind her shop and unlocked the door. She turned all the lights on and started to set up her cash register. Once she had finished setting the displays up she unlocked the front door and flipped the closed sign to open.

The day did not go by fast. It was a slow Wednesday. She sold a few bouquets to some young gentle men and a few older women. She was kind and kept a small conversation with each costumer. She had time to balance her books and get in an early order for next week. The rest of the day she sat behind the small glass counter on a stool reading. She had been reading The Barracks by John McGahern. It was a sad love story that interested Amelia.

She had gotten caught up in reading that she hadn't realized someone had walked in. She didn't even hear the bell over the door. "Amelia?" The voice scared her and she looked up with a jump.

"Hernando." She laughed a bit. "Hi, sorry I was..." She shook her head and put the book down.

"How are you Amelia?" he ignored her excuse. She smiled kindly even thought she didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm fine. Buying your wife some flowers?" She asked and Hernando shrugged.

"No I came to see if you were free tonight." He smiled as he leaned on the counter with a cheesy smile.

"No I'm not. I'm never free Hernando." She said pushing back on her feet to get some distance between them. Hernando was a married man but had a lasting crush on Amelia. Everyday he would come in, flirt and try to get a date out of her. She would deny him, he would be visibly angry but but flowers anyways.

"You know I don't understand. We would be great together you know." He said his cheesy and annoying Spanish accent got on her nerves. She huffed and sat back on her stool.

"You are married, and even if you weren't I wouldn't go out with you." She huffed. "You are not my type." She used that every time he asked her out. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home so buy something or get out." She said looking at the clock next to her. It was almost five.

"One of these days Amelia..." he said grabbing a very big bouquet and placing it on the counter. "You'll be mine." He said again with that horrible smile that actually scared her. She didn't say anything. She just took his money and he walked out.

Once he had walked down the street she ran to lock the front door. She flipped the close sign over and started turning off the lights. She watered all the flowers before she left quickly. As she drove home the fear that Hernando caused her faded slowly. Somehow having three spies staying with her made her feel safer.

When she pulled into her drive she sighed. She grabbed the bouquet of lilies she took from the shop and headed for the door. When she walked in it was quiet. She shrugged and headed into the kitchen and found a vase for the lilies. She put some water in it and then placed it on the counter. She than walked into the back yard and noticed Gaby sitting in gazebo on the other end of the yard.

"Hi." Amelia started as she walked up to her.

"Hi." Gaby smiled back. "You have the most amazing back yard. I mean it's beautiful." She said.

"Thank you. Did it myself." She smiled as she took a seat next to her on the lounge chairs.

"Well again it's amazing." Gaby smiled. "And you have a great book collection. I hope you don't mind I borrowed some."

"No go ahead." Amelia smiled. "Where is Illya?" She asked.

"I've had the pleaser of watching them both try and retile your roof." Gaby said pointing to the roof. Illya stood on one end with a white muscle shirt that was covered in dark red dust. She smirked a bit as she watched Gaby gaze at her brother. Than her eyes found Napoleon on the other end.

"Oh my..." Amelia gasped a bit when she saw his finely toned and muscular arms that came from his sculpted back. He had lost his shirt completely and she could see his abs from the other end of the yard. "Okay how is that fair." Amelia huffed and Gaby laughed.

"I know." Gaby said with a nod lowering her big sunglasses.

Amelia and Gaby watched the two men work for a minute. Than she noticed that Napoleon had bandages. One on his forearm, one on his left side and the other on his chest. "What happened?" She asked.

"The mission that went south, he took a few bullets while he and Illya tried to escape." Gaby explained.

Amelia watched as Solo bent over and placed a row of tiles down. That's when she saw the white bandages start to turn red. She slowly got up and walked over to the middle of the yard so they could see her. She looked up and placed a hand over her forehead to block the bright sun.

"Mr. Solo, I appreciate the work you are doing but I think you should stop." She called out to them. Both men stopped their work and looked down at her. Napoleon smiled at her.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Your bleeding." She said pointing to him. She watched as he looked down and Illya came to his side quickly. "Come down please." She asked nicely.

They both did as they were told and Napoleon started to take his bandages off. "Amelia you have a first aid kit?" Illya asked as the three of them walked back inside.

"Yes, I got this... You can finish the roof." She smirked at her brother who huffed at her. "What I've stitched you enough times to be pretty good at it." She said and he left mumbling to himself. "Sit." She said pointing to a chair at the table. She jogged to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. Before she started she looked back into the yard to see Gaby watching Illya closely as he worked on the roof.

Amelia smiled a bit. She turned to Napoleon and sat next to him. He sat still as she started to restitch his wounds. She noticed he had a few other scars. Bullet and knife wounds no doubt. She sighed a bit as she cut the exciting stitches off. His skin was warm and it shined because of the layer of sweat. Her mind wondered a bit as she started with his arm. She wanted to touch more of him. A man this attractive, you'd have to be dead not to want to jump him. Her mind was running and he was watching her.

"Something on your mind?" He asked quietly.

"What? No." She shook her head as she cleaned the wounds first.

"Okay..." he nodded. "So besides from having to stitch me, how was your day?" he asked and she stopped her work and looked up at him with shock and a smile. "What?" He was confused.

"Nothing, it's just... It's been a while since someone has asked me that." She smiled and then went back to work.

"Oh..." He felt a bit bad about that. "Well in my opinion a woman like you should have someone ask her that everyday." He added. 'Why did I just say that?' He thought. He watched as she blushed and smiled.

"It was long." She sighed. "Slow." She nodded and he hummed acknowledging her. He watched as she opened her mouth to say something else but then stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was surprised he saw that. She sighed. "Its just this guy..." His eyebrows raised a bit. "He comes by everyday and I've told him multiple times that I'm not interested." She shrugged. "It never used to bother me, but today he said something that just caught me off guard is all." She tried to brush past it.

"What did he say?" Solo asked very curious.

"One of these days Amelia, you'll be mine." She mocked his accent a bit as she looked down at Solo's wound she was stitching.

"Should I have a word with this man?" Solo said and Amelia giggled and looked up.

"No, it's fine. He's harmless..." She paused. "I think." She shrugged.

"Just don't let him intimidate you." Solo continued.

"Kinda hard." She smirked. "He is bigger than I am..."

"I hope this isn't to rude of me but the Red Peril out there is much bigger than you." He shrugged. "And you don't seem to be intimidated by him."

"He is my brother." She laughed a bit as she patched the second bullet wound. She slid the chair closer to him so she could restitch the larger wound on his chest. She had to take a second before leaning in. She tried to keep her mind from wondering, and she almost missed what he said next.

"Do I intimidate you?" He asked looking down at her slightly. He had notice her take a second before touching him.

Amelia had to stop when she heard him ask. She looked up and realized how close she was to him. "I haven't decided yet." She answered honestly. She gave him a bit of a smile and went back to her work. It was quiet for a bit as she finished up. "There." She said patching up his chest wound. "You should put a shirt on." She smiled. "Because this is a lot to take in one sitting." She said waving her hand over his bare chest. Napoleon smirked and stood with a nod.

The rest of the night was quiet. Illya finished the roof and Solo helped him clean up the mess. Amelia made them all dinner again and they all had pleasant conversations. Illya found himself watching Amelia talk to Napoleon and Gaby. She looked so happy to have others to talk to. She was already a pretty happy person but she was lonely. He had some how influenced her to be a very sheltered and careful person. She didn't make friends easily and she enjoyed her time alone.

Napoleon enjoyed how lovely Amelia was. She always had a smile and an interesting story, most of them relating to Paris or flowers. He didn't mind the simple talk. He had gotten so used to his world of covert operations and so much secrecy that he had forgotten how to just enjoy a day.

Gaby liked having another women around. For some reason she felt more relaxed without Napoleon and Illya alway on edge. It had been a while since she could lay back and just read. She saw why Illya was so protective over her. She was quiet and a bit naive. Not a bad kind of naive but a kind that made her sweet and nothing like the other women Gaby knew. She felt as if she could open up to her that just the kind of person Amelia seemed to be.

Gaby was first to say goodnight. "I have to go shopping tomorrow after I close the shop, if you would like to join me." Amelia smiled kindly as Gaby stood. "Madrid has some really nice clothing." She shrugged.

"I'd like that." Gaby smiled.

"Is that a smart idea?" Illya asked. "We are in hiding, going shopping might draw some attention."

"Two women clothes shopping has never gotten attention in this town before." Amelia added. "No one knows you are here. It's fine." She smiled and nodded at Gaby. She smiled back and headed off to her room.

"Where your bracelet tomorrow." Illya ordered and looked at Amelia a bit angrily. They had all been sitting in the living room having some coffee and tea enjoying the conversations.

"Why?" Amelia asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Because I said so." Illya huffed. Solo shot him a look, he needed to ease up a bit.

"Illya it's just shopping. I can see the concern if we were headlining a two women show." She laughed a bit and Solo smirked.

"If you two are going to be out I need to know where you are at all times." He said sitting forward and looking at her.

"Gaby is more then capable of taking care of herself Peril." Solo added trying to calm him.

"I am aware of this." He huffed. "But what about you? What if someone sees you with an agent. What will you do? Throw flowers at them." He was getting annoyed and just wanted her to be safe.

"Illya, I may not be a secret agent but I can protect myself." She was a bit hurt by his jab. "And how will anyone know she is an agent. She doesn't exactly look like one or wear a sign." She sighed. "I've followed your instructions when I moved here." She said putting her cup down. "I don't attract attention, No one knows my last name, and no one would ever believe the girl who owns the flower shop has a brother who is in the KGB." She sighed almost looking sad about her secret life.

"Good." Illya nodded not noticing her sadness. "Where the bracelet." He ordered again.

"Okay." She finally gave up. She stood and walked into the kitchen with her cup. She placed it in the sink and yawned a bit. "Goodnight Mr Solo." She smiled kindly at Solo.

"Goodnight." He smiled back with a nod.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas borther." She walked over to Illya and placed her hand on his cheek gently. Solo smiled at her kind and soft voice as she told her brother not to worry. Illya said nothing and just sighed. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead then walked away.

Solo waited until he heard her door close before he said anything. "You should ease up a bit." He said quietly.

"What?" Ilya whispered angrily already annoyed by Solo's tone.

"When you speak to her, you aren't very brotherly." He added with a smirk.

"How I talk to my sister is none of your business Cowboy." he huffed.

"All I'm saying is she has molded her life around being your safe house, so some trust and appreciation might help." Solo shrugged.

"You think I've ruined her life some how?" Illya snapped quickly to the assumption.

"That isn't what I said." Solo answered quickly. "You should just put more faith in her. She isn't an idiot. She doesn't need to be watched and followed in order to have a life."

"What makes you think you know what is best." Illya stood. "Do not question my decisions or how I treat _my_ family." He mocked Solo a bit. "Maybe if you had someone to worry and care for you would understand that what I am doing is just to protect her." He said angrily and quickly stormed out and into the hall. He heard the door slam and Napoleon sat quietly.

Amelia stood on the other end of her door listening. She had been both touched and mortified about what Illya had said. She knew what he did was to protect her but it was to protect himself as well. She also didn't understand what he said to Solo. Did he not have a family or anyone important in his life? That thought made her sad. A man like him deserved someone to worry about him. She sighed and thought about going out and apologizing to him for Illya. But she heard him walk up the hallway and close his bedroom door. She sighed and quietly went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a bit busier at the shop for Amelia. She always seemed to have something to do. In the morning she had a whole order to fill for a party, and a whole truck of inventory to unload. Then she had a few costumers booking her services for weddings and anniversary parties. Being one of the other good flower shops in town helped business during wedding season. Her prices were fair and her arrangements were beautiful.

Around 3 she had a second to eat her lunch and then get back to work. She was then called away to help an elderly lady buy some flowers and bring them to her car just outside. The lady gave her a bit of a tip and thanked her. Amelia had a smile on her face when she walked back into the shop. She went back to counting her inventory.

She walked into the back with the clipboard and pen. She almost cursed when the bell over the door rang. She sighed and walked back to the store front. She wasn't looking at the person who had walked in. She was still looking at her clipboard when he started talking.

"Well don't you look heavenly." That annoying accent came and Amelia sighed deeply and looked up.

"Hernando I'm very busy today. I don't have time for you." She huffed and walked around him and looked through her displays.

"Well that isn't a very nice thing to a man who comes baring gifts." He smiled following her closely.

"I don't want anything from you." She shook her head. "Please leave." She asked nicely.

"Oh hush now." He said stepping in her way and putting a small box on her clipboard. "Open it."

"If I do will you leave?" She asked.

"Maybe."

She huffed and opened the box. She was confused. In the small red box at a gold ring. "What is this?" She asked.

"I'm leaving my wife." He whispered. "I want you to run with me." He smiled stepping closer.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want to be with you. You being married wasn't the deal breaker." She said placing the box and ring back in his hands angrily. "So please, again leave."

"I'm changing my life for you. Can't you see I care?" He asked and she stopped a bit. Why did he like her? They never really spoke outside of her shop.

"And it's very sweet of you to take an interest but the feelings are not mutual." She sighed as she took a step to the side and around him. She headed outside to look at her other displays. She huffed as she noticed she forgot to water these ones. She put her pen in her hair and turned to find Hernando behind her again.

"Amelia my love-"

"Hernando. Please stop." She stepped away. She tried to walk away from him but he blocked her path. She sighed and looked around for anyone on the street to help her. The look on his face made her nervous. He looked angry and hurt. She feared if she told him to leave again he could react badly. "Hernando please I have to get back to work." She said quickly looking down, but not before she noticed someone familiar walking up the block.

* * *

"Now you want to go into town?" Illya huffed at Solo.

"You need more plaster for the roof and that fridge is looking a bit empty." Solo sighed. "I'll be an hour tops." He said patting Illya's shoulder before turning around and leaving. He just wanted some space and fresh air.

He took the car and headed into town. He stopped at the hardware store and a grocer. He got what he needed and he was going to leave when he noticed a small slower shop a few doors down from the hardware store. He smirked a bit and decided to pay Amelia a visit. As he walked up the sidewalk he noticed two people walk out.

She was wearing a white dress with yellow and green strips. She looked beautiful in the sun and he smiled. His smiled fell a bit when someone followed her out. This man was just as tall as him and had big shoulders. He was slim but still big. He was very close to her and when she turned she did not look happy to be around him. He walked a bit faster and when she looked around their eyes met. He knew just by that look that she needed some help.

When he finally got close enough he turned on his charming smile, put on hand in his pocket and called out to her with a British accent. He had no idea why that came out but he had to stick with it. "Amelia." She looked at him quickly a bit surprised by him. The man looked up angry and confused. She suddenly flashed him a big smile. The man was still to close to Amelia. "My love you look stunning today." He smiled as he stopped next to Amelia. Her confused smile made him smirk.

Amelia had to smile at the British accent he had dawned. She had to admit it was pretty good. When he complimented her she was going to say something but she was caught off by his arm suddenly going around her waist and pulling her in close to him. She smiled and placed both hands on his chest. "Hi." She barley had a chance to breathe out.

His other hand came out of his pant pockets. He smiled down at Amelia and placed his hand under her chin to make her look up at him more. Then he took his chance and closed the space between them. He placed his lips on her gently. He could tell she was hesitant and confused at first but after a second he was surprised she leaned into him.

Her lips were so soft and fit with his almost perfectly. He didn't want to pull away. But the uncomfortable and angry huff that came from the man next to them made them both pull away. Solo however kept his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Solo said quickly laughing a bit. "I just got distracted by this beauty." He said placing a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"And you are?" Hernando huffed.

"Oh how rude of me." Solo laughed. "I'm Jackson Anderson." He smiled sticking one hand out for the man to shake.

"Jackson I told you about Hernando, he is one of my best costumers." Amelia smiled kindly as Hernando shook hands with Solo.

"Oh yes, the man who buys flowers for his wife everyday." Solo smiled knowing she was just trying to get Hernando to leave. "Sign of a good man." Solo nodded and Hernando just stared at him.

"I didn't know you were seeing somebody." Hernando looked at Amelia with a hurt expression.

"Well I..." Amelia stuttered.

"Ah isn't that just like you to try and keep me all to yourself." Solo laughed squeezing her tightly to his side. He wanted her to feel safe next to him. "She is a very private person." He shrugged with a smile. "Well it was nice to meet to Hernando." Solo shook the man's hand squeezing it a bit. "We have that reservation in an hour..." he looked down at Amelia who had looked to the ground while Solo spoke.

"Yes I just have a few more things to finish." She smiled. "Give your wife my best Hernando." He was still standing in front of them. Solo's other hand slid from Amelia's waist and locked with her fingers. He felt her hand shaking and he tried to hold it tight to let her know it was going to be okay.

"Yea..." Hernando nodded as he slowly backed off and walked away slowly.

"He still behind us?" Solo leaned in and whispered. She smiled trying to play along and nodded with a bit of a giggle. He heard how nervous she was. He couldn't tell if it was because of him or Hernando. "Relax." He pulled away slowly looking down at her. Her eyes were big and scared but he held both her hands. She broke a small smile as she looked past his shoulders. Hernando had finally made it up the street but he had looked back.

Amelia panicked. He looked suspicious. Solo was still holding her hands so she did what she thought would play into the lie. She pulled his arms forward and rose on her toes. She kissed his quickly. One of his hands landed on her hip and the other still held her hand. He was a bit surprised by her sudden action but played along. He had no trouble kissing a beautiful women.

When she finally pulled away her eyes were closed when he opened his. Her hand was shaking and she breathed heavily. "Come on..." He said quickly pulling her into the store. She was quiet and followed him inside. He locked the door and flipped the sign once they were in. "Are you alright? Did he..." He was cut off by her throwing her arms around his waits and holding him tightly. He placed his big arms around her small shoulders and held her back. She was shaking and he heard her sniff. "You have to tell me if you are alright." he said quietly.

"Yes." Her voice finally broke. "Thank you. Oh thank god for you Napoleon Solo." She pulled away with a sad smile and teary eyes. He smirked a bit, unsure if he should let her go. "He wanted me to run away with him. He gave me a ring, he was going to leave his wife." She breathed heavily and quickly.

"Your okay." He reminded her. "He's gone." He added. "I doubt he'll be back." he smirked. "That was pretty convincing." He said and she smiled a bit through the tears that fell.

"Don't tell Illya." She said stepping away from him quickly.

"You don't think he should know if someone is a threat to you?" Solo was confused.

"No. You know how he is. If he finds out, I think Hernando's wife will be a widow." She shook a bit and took a deep breath. "And I can't even imagine what he will do to you." She shook her head taking another step away.

"Me? What did I do? I thought I was helping." Solo was confused.

"You did, and thank you but you heard what he did to the guy who took my virginity." She huffed. "I don't want to have to bring you flowers in the hospital." She said angrily.

"Alright." He just wanted her to calm down a bit. "He never finds out." Solo nodded. "Would you like a lift back home?"

"No, Gaby is going to be here in a few hours." Amelia smiled kindly.

"Well then, I'll see you later." Solo nodded and turned for the door.

"Mr. Solo." She called to him quietly as she stood still. He turned before he opened the door. He saw her smile grow as she looked down. She walked over slowly and looked up at him. "Thank you, for saving me." She sighed and rose to her toes again and kissed his cheek lightly.

He was surprised by her action and didn't say anything. She just smiled and headed back for the counter. He watched her hips sway and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia sighed when she heard the door close. She stayed in the back for the next two hours before a light knock came to the door. She poked her head from her office to see Gaby with a confused smile in the window. She rushed to let Gaby in.

"Hi, sorry I had to close early." Amelia shrugged as Gaby looked around.

"Your shop is very nice." Gaby pointed out. "You have such good taste." Gaby was so impressed by Amelia's home that she expected her shop to be the same, and it was.

"Thanks." Amelia smiled. "So where would you like to go first? Shoes or dresses?" Amelia asked grabbing her purse from the office than locking up the shop.

"I was actually hoping to find a dress." Gaby smiled shyly. "I have a date with an old friend tomorrow night and was hoping to impress." She said as the two women walked down the sidewalk.

Amelia laughed. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"His name is Francis, we met in high school and when he graduated he traveled." Gaby explained. "I guess he settled here."

"Where did you bump into him?" Amelia asked.

"On my way here actually. He was coming from the grocery store when I noticed who he was." Gaby said.

"Wow what a small world." Amelia laughed. "This place has a good selection. If you are aiming to impress this is a good place to start."

The two women made small talk as they shopped. Amelia helped Gaby pick a few dresses out for a nice night out. Some were a bit too much but Gaby had narrowed it down. One had a light red shimmer and a low neck line, while the other was black but was shorter and was cut off above the knee. Both were conflicted about which she should choose.

"You looked stunning in both. Maybe you should get both just incase there is a second date." Amelia shrugged as Gaby changed out of the dresses and hung them to look at. "Or you'll find someone else to go out with." She said quickly.

Gaby laughed. "Who?"

Amelia looked at Gaby almost in a shocked way. She couldn't tell if she was joking for being serious. "Really?" She asked and Gaby played the oblivious card. "I know you see it." She said and Gaby sighed.

"That's not going to happen." She looked down and shrugged. "It would cause to many problems and effect our work."

Amelia laughed loudly. "What, did Illya tell you that?" She asked and Gaby shook her head. "Well that sounds like him." She shrugged. "But who cares..." Amelia huffed. "If it is a chance at happiness wouldn't you rather take the risk?" Amelia smiled.

"I don't think he would."

"Illya is many, many things, but he isn't someone who would throw a chance like that away. He is just a bit blind when it comes to women." She sighed. "He thinks he makes good decisions but he ends up pushing them away."

"So it's not just me? You think he feels it too."

"There is no doubt he feels it." Amelia smiled. "Maybe he just needs some time."

It was quiet for a bit after that. Gaby bought both dresses and the women moved on to shoes. The browsed and as they sat trying on multiple pairs Gaby started. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"Not for a long time." Amelia smiled.

"I thought you were a romantic? No doubt there have been a few men in your life." Gaby sighed.

"I am, and there have but none of them have worked out. Then it just seemed to become less important." Amelia looked down at the pair of gold closed toes heels she had tried on. "You know that spark you feel when you touch someone?" She asked and Gaby nodded. "Well for the past few years that spark just seems to never start." She sighed.

"In the past? So is there someone now?" Gaby raised her eyebrows. Amelia smiled as she looked down at her shoes. "You are blushing." Gaby added. "Tell me about him."

"Swear you won't tell my brother?" Amelia looked up slightly and Gaby nodded quickly.

"Solo kissed me today." She smirked.

"What!" Gaby jumped up and rushed to sit next to Amelia. "Why? When?"

"Earlier today, this guy that has an obsession with me was getting a bit to close and Solo stepped in. He made it seem like him and I were a couple and I guess he thought kissing me would prove that." Amelia shrugged.

"And the spark?"

"More like a forest fire." Amelia giggled. "I haven't felt that in a long time. He just made me feel so safe and I just didn't want to pull away. For a big bad American he has very tender lips." She whispered and Gaby laughed.

"Do you think he felt it too?"

"I don't know." Amelia sighed. "It was over to quick to tell. I think he was just trying to help me."

"You should ask him." Gaby smiled. Amelia was quiet after that. She looked down and away from Gaby and she noticed. "Are you afraid too?"

"I just..." Amelia paused and looked around not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to say. "It's been a while since I've..." She paused again.

Gaby followed. "How long, if you don't mind me asking." Gaby sighed.

"Almost two years." Amelia sighed in shame and looked down. "Ive been busy..."

"Someone broke your heart didn't they?" Amelia sighed at Gaby's words. "Is that why you live so far from town? To separate yourself?"

"That's half of it." Amelia smiled. "I just aways liked that house."

"What happened?" Gaby asked.

"He just found someone else." Amelia stood in the gold shoes, wobbling a bit. They made her legs look really good. "We were going to get married, and a few months before the wedding he fell in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry." Gaby sighed.

"It just wasn't meant to be." Amelia smiled not wanting Gaby to feel bad. "After that I just stopped going out and stopped trying." She shrugged as she took the shoes off and placed them back in the box.

"Those do wonders for your shape." Gaby smiled. "Who knows you might end up using them." She shrugged picking them back up for Amelia. Both women smiled and Amelia decide to buy them.

The two spent the rest of the night chatting and shopping. Amelia found her self laughing and having a good time for the first time in a long time. They both made their way back to the house around 8. The lights were still on and each of them had a few bags. They were talking as they walked in and both were confronted by an angry looking Illya.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Amelia asked as she walked in first and he stood looking pissed.

"Do you not realize why we are here." He huffed quickly as she put her bags down. "Do the words 'we are running for our lives' mean nothing to you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She was so confused.

"When I ask you to put on your bracelet you do it." He said quickly reaching into his pocket and grabbed her wrist.

"Illya." She said at his grip. It was tight and he scared her. He clasped the silver chain around her wrist.

"And you." He turned to Gaby. "Next time you turn your tracker off I swear..."

"You'll what?" She stepped up to him quickly as Amelia looked away. She rubbed her wrist as he lightly throbbed in pain. "You need to relax. We are not in any danger here. No one knows we are here and no one is going to find us."

"You do not know that." Illya said quickly.

Gaby huffed at Illya. She turned to Amelia quickly. "Thank you, I had fun." She smiled and noticed how nervous and upset Amelia looked. "I think Francis is really going to like my dress." She smiled.

"Who is Francis?" Illya asked angrily.

"A guy who is taking me to dinner tomorrow." Gaby said as she walked past him.

Illya quickly followed her down the hall. He got mad and they both argued. Amelia stood in the living room with her heart beating quickly and her stomach turning. She left her bags by the door and headed for the back yard. The world was buzzing around her as she just kicked off her shoes and walked on the soft and healthy grass. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked down her yard.

She had a small pond that had a stone bench. She sat quickly and pulled her knees to her chest. The fountain in the middle of the pond made the water trickle quietly. She had installed little path lights down to the pond and even placed some in the water to make it shine. The lily pads had blossomed flowers and some leaves floated in the round pond.

Amelia took in her beautiful spot and suddenly felt like her chest exploded. She couldn't stop the tears that just streamed and the gasps that came from her. Her whole day had been so hectic that when Illya grabbed her it scared her and pushed all her emotions over the edge. She dropped her head on her knees and just sat alone and cried. She could still hear Illya and Gaby yelling at each other. She wished he would just give into his feelings and not have to yell.

She sat alone for a good hour before she slowly started to stop crying. The sound of panting confused her. She looked around and couldn't see anything. She crossed her legs and just stared into the water. Then footsteps made her look up and she found where the panting came from.

"Amelia?" Solo noticed her sitting alone in the dim light. He had gone for a job through the trees she had behind her house. She looked up quickly, he smiled but she didn't look happy. She didn't say anything as he approached her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just thinking." She smiled looking back down at the water. He heard the crack in her voice.

"Anything I can help with?" he didn't want to point out the fact he knew she had been crying.

"Probably not." She shook her head.

Solo nodded as she stepped next to her. "Would you like to be left alone?" he asked not knowing what she wanted. He wanted to comfort her but he knew it wasn't polite.

"Um... Not really." She shook her head. Solo nodded as he walked around and sat next to her on the stone bench. He was about to say something but she just placed her head on his shoulder and said nothing. He heard her sniff a bit but he just sat quietly. "How is it that you just went for a jog and you still smell good?" She said after a while. Solo laughed a bit. "I'm serious, do you have any flaws?" She decided not to be sad anymore. Just sitting next to Solo made her feel better.

"Oh I have a few." he nodded. Amelia wiped her cheeks and smiled up at him.

"Well tell me." She said and he smirked. When he chuckled and looked away. "Come on, I mean you are built like a god, you're a crime fighting spy who just so happened to have saved the world, your even easy on the eyes..." She said listing things about him. "I mean you are the kind of man my father warned me about." She said.

"Is that so? He saw CIA agents in your future?" He made fun of her a bit.

"No." She smiled. "The kind of man who would risk his life for people he cares about." She said and he looked at her with confusion. "You are going to make some girl the luckiest girl on the planet one day." She said and he almost looked like he didn't believe her. She tucked some flyaway hairs behind her ear and he just looked at her.

Solo watched a she marvelled at him. She thought so much of him and barley knew him. He was a trained killer but she didn't see that. What she said made him think about all the women in his life. None of them thought about him like she did. He then thought back to earlier and how soft her lips were. When she smiled and tucked some hairs behind her ear he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the legs and pulled her over his lap and kiss her.

It grew quiet as the two shared a few glances. Amelia felt herself leaning toward him. She wanted to make him feel like a strong man, just as she saw him. He was slowly getting closer.

"Amelia!" Illya yelled from up the path and they both jumped to their feet to find Illya storming up.

"Yes?" She asked stepping in front of Solo. Illya looked mad.

"You good Peril?" Solo mocked him a bit.

"I need to speak with my sister alone Cowboy." Illya huffed quickly.

"Alright."Solo looked between the siblings. Both had different expressions. Illya just looked pissed and Amelia looked confused, but when she looked at him she gave him a kind smile and nod.

Illya waited until Solo walked into the house before he spoke. "We are leaving."

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"Gaby, Solo and I. We are leaving." He said quickly. "Thank you for letting us stay but we have interrupted your life enough." He looked down quickly.

"Wait... you can't be serious." She asked stepping closer. "I thought you said your covers were blown? I thought you had no where else to go?" She was confused.

"There is another place we can go. It should be safe." He nodded.

" _Should_?" She asked with worry in her voice. "No, you aren't going anywhere I won't allow it." She shook her head.

"You can't exactly stop me." Illya said.

"Yes I can." She rushed to the other side of him and stood in front of him and in his way. "Illya you aren't leaving. You are all safe here." She reassured him.

"No." Illya shook his head trying to step around her. "We have to keep moving. It is safer that way."

"Safer or easier?" She asked stepping in the way again.

"Move." He ordered.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not just going to let my brother walk off and put himself and two other people in danger because he is scared." She raised her voice a bit.

Illya looked down at his sister and felt his rage build up. He started tapping his finger to the side of his leg. He was trying so hard not to lash out on her. "I am not scared of anything." He argued. "Now move." He said quietly.

"Illya please." She sighed trying to calm him down hearing the anger. "You need to stay. Who knows what will happen if you leave."

"You know nothing about what I do. You have no right or authority to tell me what to do." he whispered through his teeth angrily.

"And if your killed?" She asked.

"That is unlikely." He huffed as he lightly pushed her out of the way.

"You are not invincible!" She finally yelled.

"I know that!" He had stormed off but turned to yell. "For all I know there could be snipers in your bushes and I wouldn't know it! I am distracted here and so are they! That is unacceptable!" He quickly yelling.

"No one knows you're here..."

"It is only a matter of time!" He yelled. "The longer we stay the more of a risk you are in!"

"I don't care. I don't want you to leave. I haven't seen you in a year. I need you to be here and safe for a bit." She said walking up to him.

"And if someone finds us here? They will most defiantly kill you. No. We are leaving. I will not have your blood on my hands!"

"It won't be on your hands!" She yelled back. "Illya I know you are trying to protect me but if something were to ever happen to me it would not be your fault." She shook her head trying to make him understand.

"It will be." He sighed. "That's why we can't stay here."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" She stopped him. "You want to know what I think?" She asked.

"No, this conversation is over." He said turning.

"I think your jealous of the guy Gaby is meeting tomorrow. I think you wish you could just take her to dinner and not have to be suspicious or on your guard all the time." He didn't stop walking he just ignored her. "Illya if you just asked her out, I know she would say yes." She said whispering as they walked into the house. He was trying to get away from her but she rushed in front again. She smiled trying to turn this fight into something else.

"Ugh you don't get it!" His voice rose and just the tone scared her. "This is not a joke! Our lives are not a game! It is real. Life or death!" He said looking down at her. "Just because you play flower girl everyday and pretend life is easy doesn't make it true!" He yelled louder not caring that Solo and Gaby were listening from their rooms. "Just because you are naive doesn't mean the whole world is." He spat at her and pushed by her. She stumbled a bit and hit the wall in the hallway. She was shocked by what he said. She knew he was aiming to hurt her so leaving would be easier but that was a bit much.

"Je pourrais naïf, mais au moins je me soucie d'autres personnes." She said over her shoulder just before he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

'I may be naive but at least I care about other people'. That's what she had sat to her brother as he shut the door to his room. It was rattling around in her brain as she sat at the kitchen table with a pot of tea and her cheeks still wet from the continuos tears. It had now been an awful day and she just couldn't handle it anymore. She sat for a few hours and decided she should just sleep it off. She put her dishes in the sink and headed to her room.

Amelia had cried herself to sleep that night. She only got a few hours of sleep before she had to get up and go to work. She was up before everyone again and she left without waking anyone up. She headed to work and kept her chin as high as possible.

* * *

Solo laid in the large bed staring at the ceiling for most of the night. He could hear Amelia's quiet sniffs and sobs from next door and he felt awful. He was going to get up and talk to her when the sun rose but she had rushed to get out the house that he barley had time to get out of the shower before she was gone. He sighed and was met with Gaby's angry face when he left his room.

"Well good morning to you too." He said stepping into the hall.

"You need to talk to him." She said. "He is so uptight that he is losing rational reasoning."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Like he listens to me. Solo he wants us to leave. You know damn well that is a bad plan."

"He is just looking out for Amelia." He had to agree with that.

"If we leave and get discovered again Higgins will know about her." Gaby said. "Now I don't want her blood on my hands and I know you don't either." She said and he turned and raised his eyebrows. "Oh please you have been lingering since you met her." She laughed.

"Who is lingering on who?" Illya's confused tone came from around the corner suddenly.

"Nothing." Solo cleared his throat. "We do need to talk about your plan." He said as Illya walked into the kitchen. "We can't leave."

"It would be to dangerous to _all_ of us." Gaby said and Illya sighed. "You should also apologize to her." Gaby said.

"Why? Everything I said was the truth."

"Doesn't mean you should have said it." Gaby answered quickly. Illya huffed. "She is your sister and you should not be on bad terms with someone who loves you." She sighed looking up at him.

"Alright." He huffed grabbing his jacket.

"Wait. Give me an hour." Gaby said.

"You want to come?" Illya asked.

"Yes." Gaby smiled and ran to her room.

"You coming too Cowboy?" Illya asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Solo smirked and Illya huffed not thinking he would say yes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you have a good day." Amelia had been putting her fake smile on all day. As soon as the customer left her smile fell and she leaned on the counter. She looked down at her book and sighed. She wanted to read but her head wasn't in it. She sighed and just sat waiting for another customer. The sun was shining through the windows. It had been a warm day and she knew she should water the plants but she didn't want to get up.

Soon she had to fill the watering can and go from plant to plant. She was slow and took her time. A few people came in and interrupted but she didn't care. She wanted her day to go faster. She thought about closing early but she was almost finished watering when the bell over the door rang.

"Amelia?" Illya's voice made her turn quickly.

"Hi." She was surprised to see him out of the house. She saw Gaby and Solo in the window, Gaby waved quickly and smiled. Amelia waved back and looked back at her brother. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you would be okay with us staying for a bit?" He asked with a sigh and her face lit up.

"You're not leaving?" She asked walking closer with a smile.

"It would be more of a danger to leave and risk getting caught." He nodded agreeing with what her and Gaby had said.

Amelia smiled. That was the closest he has ever gotten to a real apology in his whole life. She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line when I spoke of Gaby. I just thought it would be good for you." She shrugged.

Illya looked out the window at Gaby who's hair was blowing in the warm wind. She sent him a kind smile and he sighed. "What kind of flowers do you think she would like?" He asked looking down.

Amelia jumped with joy and rushed to hug him. She squeezed her brother tightly and felt him pat her back lightly. She knew he was out of his element when it came to Gaby but she was happy he was going to try. She sighed and let go. She looked around. She smiled when she saw a bright bouquet of lilies and roses. She smile and picked them up.

"Here. On the house." She smiled nodding to him.

"What do I say?" he asked and she laughed.

"Have you never spoken to a woman?" She laughed again.

"I'm much used to not having to talk." He hinted and she shook her head.

"Ew." She looked up at him. "Just give her the flowers, thank her for being so patient about this arrangement and ask her to dinner." She shrugged.

Illya sighed and leaned down kissing his sister lightly on the top of her head. "Hopeless romantic you are." He shook his head before leaving. She watched as he left and She waved for Solo to join her inside. He smirked and followed the order.

"Watch..." She said grabbing his arm lightly and turning him to the window.

They both watched as Gaby smiled brightly at the flowers. She smelled them and looked up at him through them. She blushed as he spoke. They couldn't hear what they were saying but she smiled and nodded a lot.

"Wow you are good." He whispered looking down.

"Every girl likes flowers." She shrugged with a smile. She walked back behind the counter in order to give Illya and Gaby some privacy. "So Mr. Solo what are your plans? You find any local girl to sweep off her feet?" She asked with a smile.

"Not sure." He was honest as he leaned on the counter sideways. "What about you? Plans?" He asked.

"No, might stay here and do some cleaning up but that's about it." She smiled with a shrug as she wrote a few things in a log.

"Have dinner with me." He all but blurted out. She looked up straight away. He sighed, he wanted to be more smooth than then. Her smile made him wonder if he should rephrase his question.

"Sure." She answered right away and blushed a bit. "You got a nice suit?" She asked.

"Of course." He smirked proudly.

"Good, you'll need it." She said. "I'll make the reservation." She smiled. Before she said anything else the door opened and a very happy Gaby walked in with Illya.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold still for one more minute." Amelia had to ask Gaby as she struggled to put on her shoes. She was almost ready for her date whens he realized her hair was a mess. She asked Amelia to do it once she got back from the shop. She was trying her best to curl the short hair as she forced a high heel on. "There." She finished and they both smiled in the mirror.

Amelia was still wearing her work outfit as Gaby changed into her red shimmer dress. "How do I look?" Gaby asked nervously one last time before heading out to the living room where Illya and Solo sat.

"Stunning." Amelia smiled proudly. "I'll go first, you come out whenever you are ready." She smiled leaving the room and closing the door. She winked at Illya as she rushed into the living room. She st on the couch where Solo sat and smiled at him. They had both planned to leave once Illya and Gaby were gone for a while. Amelia didn't want to tell her brother about dinner just to avoid the explanation and beating for Solo.

Illya smiled as he saw Gaby coming down the hall. She smiled at him as they both stood in front of each other for a second. "Du bist schön." He said in german and she blushed.

"Have fun you two." Amelia smiled from the couch as Illya opened the door for Gaby. Once they were once her and Solo smiled at each other. "An hour?" She asked and he nodded.

* * *

Amelia showered and started to get ready. She heard Solo get in the shower as she waited for her hair to dry and she decided what to wear. She decided it was a perfect time to wear the tall gold heels Gaby made her buy and a short black dress. She had no idea why, but leaving an impression for Solo was important to her.

She pinned up some of her hair and let a few strands fall and curled them. She loved the colour of her hair compared to her dress. She added some light black eyeliner and red lipstick. She slipped into her dress fine but when it came to the heels and was wobbly. She walked in a circle in her room a few times in order to get used to them. They were tight but they did wonders for her rear and legs.

She grabbed her black clutch and walked out her room pretty confident about her look. She walked into the living room expecting Solo to be waiting be he wasn't. He was still in his room getting dressed. She laughed a bit and waited.

When he walked out he was wearing a well pressed navy blue suit and a black tie. The suit fit him really well and she had a hard time taking her eyes off him. He was slow to look up at her as he fixed his cufflinks.

When he did he started at her legs and slowly moved his eyes up her. His mouth hung open a bit, shocked at the stunning woman in front of him. "You ready handsome?" She asked with a smile that made her face bright. "You okay?" She asked after a few second of silence. She waved her hand in front of his face a bit and then his eyes snapped to hers.

"I'm sorry I'm... I'm at a loss for words. Beautiful doesn't even cover how you look." He said and she blushed like crazy.

"We should go." She smiled as her cheeks burned.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Solo asked as he opened the car door for Amelia. She took his hand and stood next to him on the sidewalk. She linked her arm with his and forced him to walk.

"Trust me, you'll like it." She smiled as they rounded the corner and saw the restaurant. She lead him in the front door. She let go of his arm slowly and walked up to the matradee. Solo stood back and got a good look at Amelia. She was beautiful as she spoke softly and smiled kindly at the man.

"This way miss." He spoke and Amelia looked back to Solo who let her lead the way. They walked through the restaurant. People sitting at the tables looked up a few times at him and they all looked as dressed up as they were. The matradee went to pull Amelia's chair out but Solo hurried to do it. "Your server will be right with you. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" He asked.

"Yes, a bottle of **Bodegas Pintia, Pintia**." Amelia smiled and the man nodded and walked away quickly. "Not to extensive but still very good wine." She smiled at Solo.

"Good choice." he nodded. "So why are we sitting in the back?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Amelia smiled and leaned in a bit. "The CIA's best wouldn't be able to entertain me with stories of his adventures if we were sitting around everyone else." She smirked.

"You don't want to hear all that." He shook his head as they both looked at the menus.

"I would actually." She answered and he looked up.

So Solo spent the next few hours telling her about his work. They ate, drank, and he made her laugh on occasion. He was so carried away by how interested she seemed to be that he hadn't realized they had spent almost three hours sitting. She listened and hung on every word.

"I can't believe the stuff you do everyday." She smiled as they finished the bottle of wine. "I mean I would never be able to jump off a plane or shoot somebody." She continued.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it." He smirked.

"How did you end up working for them? You don't seem the type who likes taking orders. You remind me of Illya that way." She sighed.

"I joined the army when I was 18." he said softly. "I'm not exactly proud of the time I spent after the war."

"Why?" She asked noticing his smile drop. He sighed and looked up at her.

She had such big concerning eyes that he wanted to tell her. "When the war was coming to an end I had found a good way to make money on the side. Blackmarket, forged painting, stuff like that." He shrugged and she tilted her head.

She smirked. "So your not the stand up guy I thought you were." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"Far from it I'm afraid."

"That's okay, people who don't make mistakes or have stories to tell aren't worth being around in my opinion." That made his smile return. "So they caught on to you didn't they?" he nodded. "They were gonna send you to prison, but they offered you a job?"

"I guess they saw potential in a thief."

"Well they made a good choice, after all you are they're best." She smirked.

"How do you know that?"

"Illya." She paused. "He may never show it but he has a lot of respect for you."

"Now that is hard to believe." She shook her head at his words.

"It's true." She added.

"How was everything tonight?" The waiter came over quickly sliding the check on the table.

"Amazing, Thank you." Amelia smiled as she reached for the check.

Solo had reached for the check as well not seeing her hand. They both touched hands and locked eyes quickly. "Please, let me." He smiled kindly still touching her soft hand.

Amelia didn't say anything. The touch of his hand had pretty much made her speechless, that spark was there even in his hands. She slowly moved her hand away as Solo placed some money on the table.

"Walk with me?" Solo stood letting his arm out for her to take it.

"Okay." She smiled as they walked out of the restaurant and down the lit up street. "Thank you for dinner." She said quickly as they walked with their arms locked together.

"My pleasure." He smiled keeping his head up. "So tell me about you, I've spent quiet enough time talking about me." He laughed a bit.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I'm a Russian with a french accent and a flower shop." She shrugged. "Oh and a brother who is KGB. But you knew that." She giggled a bit.

"What made you leave Paris?" He asked.

"Well I had finished college and my father was sick." She sighed. "He wanted me to have my own life and forget about my mother and just move on. But I couldn't just leave him." She sighed. "So I staid for a bit, took care of him." She smirked a bit. "That's when I met Harvey." She said sadly and he looked down at her. "He was a doctor who was helping me with my father. He was sweet and always had something smart to say." Solo nodded as he listened to her tone get sadder. "We dated for a few years and when he proposed I didn't hesitate." She said as they walked slowly and her shoes clicked on the sidewalk. "It was about a month until the wedding when he was offered a job in Haiti. He of course took it but didn't ask me to come with him." She shrugged. "He called off the wedding and said his career was more important." Solo looked down at her still sad smile and felt awful, a kind person like her shouldn't have to know that kind of hurt. "Then my father died. So I left Paris and haven't thought about going back." She said quickly.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." He sighed.

She smiled. "But I think it worked out for the better. How would I explain Illya showing up from time to time to a husband." She laughed. "I just focused on my work now." She sighed.

"Do you like what you do?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded. She looked down at his watched and sighed. "We should get back before they do."

"Right." He said looking down he didn't want their time together end.

It was quiet between them for a while as they walked down the street. The heard music in front of them and Solo watched as Amelia's face lit up. The roadside band was playing something slow and as they walked by Solo got an idea.

He dropped his arm and let got of her quickly. She hadn't realized until he stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on his hip. She giggled as she followed his lead and slowly dance in the middle of the sidewalk. He spun her slowly and made sure to hold her closer when she returned to him. Her smiled softened a bit as she looked up at him.

Amelia looked up at Solo and expected him to kiss her again. She wouldn't fight him. He looked down at her and her lips a few times and he hung close. She liked how he was making her wait and letting the tension build. He dropped his head a bit, wanting to kiss her. He was so close when the song came to an end.

He watched her eyes flutter closed and he smirked. He was going to take his chance but before he could a loud crash made them both jump apart. Amelia was breathing heavily as they looked around to where the noise came from. He stood slightly in front of her out of habit.

"Oh no..." She said looking across the street. There sat her shop with a light on and the back door wide open. She could see a shadow of someone from the front window. She let go of Solo's hand and hurried across the street.

"Amelia." He called after her but she had a head start and made it inside before he could stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello!" She yelled out inside the shop. "If you leave now I won't call the police." She said her heart beating quickly.

A laugh came from behind her quickly and she felt arms reach around her waist and pull her into the corner. She let out a yelp but her mouth was soon covered by a large hand. "Now, now." He hushed her. "No need to be afraid my love..." Hernando's voice sent chills down her back. She tried to get away and she squirmed but his grip was tight. She stepped on his foot with her heels and he jumped in pain. He let her go slightly. "No!" He yelled out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close enough to slap across the face.

Solo had heard her yelp from the street and had made it into the store to watch Hernando slap Amelia across the face. He said nothing as he stormed over and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. He punched him a few times before getting up. He listened to Hernando moan as he walked over to Amelia.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing his hand lightly on he cheek as he knelt down to her. She nodded slightly and leaned into his hand.

An angry yelled got Solo's attention just as Hernando jumped onto his back and tackled him to the ground. Hernando got in a few punches before Solo kicked him off. Solo slowly got up as Hernando rolled on the ground. Amelia had made it to her feet slowly. Solo was going to join her side before suddenly Hernando pulled out a gun.

Amelia yelped at the sight. Hernando pointed a gun to Solo's chest and was going to pull the trigged. "No. Stop." Amelia pleaded. "Please Hernando you don't want to do that." She said her eyes already tearing up.

"Yes I do. If I kill him you'll be with me." He was delusional. "He isn't good for you. I am!" He yelled looking over to Amelia. He kept the gun pointed at Solo but back up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let her go." Solo said dropping his head a bit and glaring at Hernando. "She isn't going anywhere with you, ever." He voice was booming and demanding. It even scared Amelia a bit.

Hernando laughed a bit but didn't let go. Solo dared to take a few steps closer which got him a gun hitting him across the face. Amelia yelped again as he fell to his knees a bit. She struggled against Hernando's grip but he wouldn't let go.

Solo looked up and Amelia's tears fell when she saw the cut on his cheek. He gave her a very calm look which made her feel a bit better. He got up slowly and he and Hernando just stared at each other. "This is only going to end one way."

"Wait..." Hernando was thrown off. "What happened to your accent." Amelia's eyes grew in fear. "Amelia who the hell is this guy!" He yelled looking at her. "An American. Really!" He yelled dropping her wrists and backhanding her again.

Solo took his chance while he was distracted. He grabbed a pot from the shelves and threw it at Hernando's head. It broke and he fell to his knees a bit dizzy. Solo punched him a few more times and took the gun from him. Amelia watched as Solo beat up Hernando but then looked at her. They were both breathing heavily and Solo grabbed Hernando's collar once more. He pulled him in close and whispered angrily.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you." Solo said and Amelia gasped a bit. Solo stood and threw Hernando to the ground. He was quick to take off.

She tried sat up and he knelt down beside her. She reached out for his arm just to be closer and feel safe. Once she did she sighed. "Are you okay?" she grabbed his face and looked at his cut.

He smirked. "Seen worse." He added. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her shake. "Shhh... Your safe." he whispered. She pulled away a bit, tears streaming down her face. He looked down at her and sigh. She stood slowly and took his hand helping him up. She lead him into her office. There were papers scatter everywhere on the floor. "Sit." She pointed to her desk and he leaned on it. She retrieved the first aid kit from the bottom drawer.

"I'm fine, really."

"Who knows where he got that gun." She added. "Just so it doesn't get infected." she said seriously as she pulled an alcohol swab from the kit. He watched as her hands shook as she opened it. She was hesitant to reach forward and fix his cut. He looked at her and she took a deep breath. "This might sting." She smirked a bit and touched him lightly. He took a sharp breath in but didn't jerk away. "Sorry." She said dropping her eyes.

Once she pulled the swab away she placed two little white strips over it just to keep it closed. She sighed and he watched her hands continue to shake. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said her eyes getting big and scared again. "He could have killed you."

"I doubt it." He smirked a bit and she shook her head.

"How are you not afraid? He had a gun pointed at you." She said shaking her head.

"Lots of people have held guns to me. I'm still here." He shrugged. "When you're scared you hesitate and when you hesitate people die." He sighed looking at her. She was quiet as she just stared at him. He gave her a strong nod. "We should get you back. Peril is going to lose his mind." He said lifting a hand to her chin to get a better look at her face. It was already getting darker, and by morning she would have a large bruise on her face. She just nodded. He stood and slid by her and headed for the door. "I'll help you clean this mess up tomorrow." He said noticing her not moving.

Amelia smiled kindly and nodded as she walked next to him. He noticed how scared she still looked so he reached down and grabbed her hand. She didn't hesitate to grab hold tightly. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. He drove back to her house quickly. She spent most of the time just staring at him or at the road. She couldn't figure out why he had risked his life for her. She wanted to ask but didn't want to make him uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

"They aren't back yet." Solo smirked as he held the door open for her again. "They must have found something interesting to do." He winked. It was really late. This actually made Amelia smile. "It's about time." He said opening the front door for her.

Amelia laughed a bit as she bent over and pulled off her shoes. She placed them by the door and turned to see Solo smiling at her. "What?" She asked with a sigh.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Are you alright?" He asked lowering his smile.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him. "Aside from being attacked I had a good time."

"Me too. It's been a while actually."

"Oh please, I'm sure you have _good times_ all the time." She smirked rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah..." He said with a smirk and she laughed. "But it's been a while since I've taken a lovely woman to dinner." He sighed following her into the kitchen.

"Lovely?" She smirked and blushed. "Tea?" She asked filling the pot and putting it on the stove. She slid up the counter and sat up on it. He leaned on the counter across the way and nodded.

"Yes you are very charming Amelia." He smirked.

"Well I'm glad I'm good company." She nodded. "Come here... your bandage is coming off." She said waving him over. He smirked and stepped up to her. He stood on the other side of her legs as she crossed them. "I have no idea if that is deep enough for stitches..." she said smoothing her finger over the strip.

"He didn't hit me that hard." He smirked.

She ran her finger over the strip again gently and she caught him staring up at her. As she sat on the counter she was a bit taller, not by much. She looked down and smiled. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you did." She sighed placing her hand down and flattened his tie once the strip stuck.

"You don't have to." He nodded.

"You..." She paused but couldn't think of what to say. She kind of got lost in his eyes as he stared at her. She huffed. "If I'm going to form sentences you are gonna have to stand over there." She said with another huff and he smirked.

"Fully formed sentences are over rated." He said not moving. He even leaned in a bit closer. She smirked a bit looking down at his lips as he did the same. "We are both asking for trouble..." he whispered placing one of his hands on her knee. Her eyes lit up a bit at his touch.

"Je pensais que tu aimais ennuis..." She whispered back. She barley had time to finish the sentence.

her whispered words ' _I thought you like trouble_ ' made his heart beat quickly and he ran his hand up to her thigh quickly. She was a bit cold but once his lips touched her her skin started warm up. He leaned in and kissed her and she pulled on his tie a bit before putting her arms around his neck. She arched her back as his other hand landed on the small of her back. She kissed his back just as passionately. She was even first to open her mouth to him.

Solo pulled away for them both to take a breath. She looked down at him with wild eyes and he pulled her off the counter and she wrapped her legs around him. He picked her up and slowly made his way toward her bedroom. Their kisses deepened and she held on tight.

"Wait." She giggled a bit pulling away as they made it halfway down the hall. She looked down and squirmed from his grip. He was confused as she walked away quickly toward the kitchen. He followed her a bit still confused. He watched as she turned the stove off. He smirked a bit and expected her to come back to him. She took a quick turn toward the front door and locked it. "Gives us a head start in the morning." She winked as she walked over to him.

She smiled up at him now that he towered over her. She rose on her tip toes and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand. She pulled him down to her lips and kissed him. The other hand ran down his arm and locked with his finger. She pulled away and spun around to lead him to her bedroom.

Solo followed her and closed the door behind himself. She was headed for the bed but he pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her neck slowly. She moaned quietly and he smirked as he got a good grip of her back and lifted her again. She wrapped her legs around him again as he walked her to her bed.

He laid her down slowly and only pulled away to find the zipper to her dress. He unzipped it slowly while his lips were on her neck. She pulled off his jacket and worked off his tie. She giggled quietly as he slipped the dress around her and off up her arms. He took a good look down at her before she got to his shirt. He smiled and placed a few kisses down her chest and stomach.

He heard her gasp when his lips stopped just above her underwear. He looked up to see her biting her lip and he smirked and shook his head. She was incredibly sexy when she did that. He rose back up to her lips and hovered over her. He kissed her as one of his hands ran down her hip.

After a few hours of them both enjoying each others company, neither of them had any energy left. They both breathed heavily as they lay side by side. Her arm was draped across his chest and felt it rise and fall. His hand was still gripping her thigh as he pulled the sheets over and she tucked it around her.

"So I'm dead aren't I?" He asked looking over at her.

She giggled and looked at him. "Only if he finds out." She whispered as she pushed up on her elbows and leaned over and kissed him again. His lips still sent that spark through her body. She smiled when she pulled away. He moved his hand from her thigh and lifted it around her shoulders. When she laid back down his hand pulled her closer to him. She smirked. After that it got quiet. Solo was going to get up and go to his room but she had slowly started to fall asleep next to him and he didn't want to move. "Now I'll have more worries everyday." She side rolling to her side to face him. Her eyes were closed lightly and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Worries?" He questioned.

"I now how three people to worry about." She sighed opening her eyes a bit.

"No need to worry about me." He smirked.

"I heard what Illya said the other day..." She sighed as she moved her hand up his chest and let it rest on him again. "Someone should worry about you." She smiled. He looked down at her with surprise. "However this works out..." She paused. "You should know you have a safe house if anything ever happens." She said slowly closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

When the sun rose Amelia was first to wake up. She looked around the room for her clothes but of course all that was in reach were her underwear and his buttoned shirt. She huffed and grabbed it trying not to wake Solo. She snuck out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her letting him sleep. She made some tea and went to sit by her little pond. She had grabbed a pair of black booty shorts from the laundry before she sat on the colder bench.

She found her self smiling at the beautiful day and her surroundings. It was around 8 so the sun was high and warm on her skin. She rolled up her shirt's sleeves and just sat enjoying the sun. It had been sunny for a few days in a row so the rain wasn't far.

When Napoleon woke he did so alone. He looked around and grabbed his boxers. She must have taken his shirt and he smirked. He went to his room to find a pair of dark grey sweatpants. He didn't bother with a shirt knowing she would welcome his appearance. He walked out to the kitchen and found the sliding door opened. She wasn't sitting in the gazebo so he figure she was sitting by the pond.

Her back was to him as she sat looking up at the sun and holding her small mug. She had a bright smile on her face and her hair was a bit of a mess. He enjoyed the sighed and didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. "Good morning." He finally said.

Amelia smiled and looked over her shoulder. "In deed it is." She brightly said when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smirked hoping for a good reaction. He walked over and sat next to her. She smiled and went to turn her head. Before she did he put a finger to her chin and made her look at him again. He kissed her quickly and it surprised but delighted Amelia. "Really good." She giggled when he pulled away after a while.

Amelia had her legs crossed on the bench and she smiled sweetly at him. He sighed deeply when he noticed the darkening around her face. One of her eyes was puffy and turning a bit of a blue and her neck was very red, where Hernando had a tight grip. He sighed moving her chin again to get a better look at all of her face. The other cheek was also swollen and turning bluish. She rolled her eyes and waved his hand away.

"I'm fine." She said looking down at his hand then to her mug of tea. She sighed deeply.

"Should we go clean that mess up?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back there today." She said honestly as she stared down and her eyes closed.

"Okay..." Solo nodded.

It was quiet for a second before Amelia looked at Solo and smirked. She didn't want to feel scared anymore so she stood up quickly and before he could move she straddled his lap. She loved her arms around his neck and felt his hands land on her hip. She felt instantly safe with him so close. She leaned in a kissed him.

Solo quickly got carried away as he put his hands under her shirt and ran his hands up her back. She hummed and tried her best not to giggle when he slid her hips a bit closer to him. She pulled lightly at his hair and he smirked getting a firm hold on one of her thighs and hip.

Suddenly the sound of tired rushing into the drive made Amelia whine a bit. "That man has the worst timing." He huffed and she giggled. He stood up with her in his arms.

She giggled again. "You should put me down before they walk in." She said kissing him quickly.

He dropped her suddenly but kept his hands on her hips. She shook her head at his evil eye and started to run for the door. He followed her in. They could hear two people at the door as they struggled with the knob. Solo sat down next to the counter and Amelia ran into her room to find a pair of shorts to tuck his shirt into. She didn't have time to change completely.

She ran back into the kitchen and threw her hair in a messy bun. She pulled out a few eggs and started to make coffee. "Don't you think you should get a shirt?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Nope." He winked when she looked over.

"Tease." She shook her head.

They both got quiet as the door opened slowly and both at the door whispered. "Maybe they are asleep?" Gaby's quiet voice asked. Amelia smirked and shook her head.

"Here's hoping." Illya sighed as they tip toed around the corner.

"Good morning!" Amelia said loudly and brightly. She smiled as she drank her tea. "How was dinner?" She asked after Gaby screamed and jumped, and Illya looked down and his face got slightly red.

"Dinner was good." Gaby smiled kindly.

"Um hum..." Amelia nodded and shook her head with a smirk. Gaby soon took off the hall as her face flared and she sighed. Illya sighed and joined them in the kitchen. Amelia was quick to turn away from Illya's gaze. She wanted to avoid the topic of her face for a bit.

Illya smirked a bit as he sat next to Solo. They both exchanged a smirked and Illya noticed something off. "Where is your shirt? And what happened to your face?" He asked noticing the cut and bandage.

"Oh shaving, and I was going for a jog but she had already started breakfast." He shrugged it off.

"Amelia? Where did you get that shirt?" Illya asked getting suspicious.

"I found it in the laundry, isn't it yours?" She asked barley turning her head.

"No." He said quickly.

"Oh, well sorry Mr. Solo it seems I stole one of your shirts." She laughed it off.

"Perfectly fine." Solo smirked and Illya shot him a look which stopped his smirk. Solo cleared his throat nervously suddenly.

"Voulez-vous manger quelque chose?" She asked if he wanted anything to eat, again barley turning her head so he wouldn't see.

That's when Illya noticed it. Her cheek was puffy. He squinted as he stood slowly. "Uh oh..." Solo said quietly and Amelia heard it.

"Faire demi-tour." He demanded she turn. Amelia didn't want to move. She knew the rage was going to be explosive. She stood with her back facing him and shook her head as she looked down. "Amelia. Now." He ordered.

She bit her lip and turned really slow. So slow that Illya reached out and grabbed her shoulder so she would spin faster. She nearly lost her balance when he spun her. Once she looked up the pure anger and fire in Illya's eyes scared her. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Im fine, It was nothing." She panicked.

"I hardly called it nothing." Solo chimed in and she shot him a look. Illya hadn't moved. Only his hand tapped the side of his leg.

"No, It was nothing. I swear. Please just calm down." She was panicking more and more and the tears started to fall.

"Qui vous a fait ça?" He said through his teeth. (Who did this to you?)

"Just a confused and sick guy." She shook her head. "He is just a bit delusional." She shrugged.

"Quel est son nom?" He asked again even more whispered. (What is his name?)

"It doesn't matter. It's over." She said looking to Solo for some help.

"Look, some guy was causing trouble and got a bit upset when I went to visit. He threw a few punches and that was it." Solo stood trying to get Illya's attention.

It worked. He turned suddenly and punched Solo in the face with all the force he had. Solo was quick to fall to the ground. His bandage started bleeding and Amelia gasped. "YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" He yelled.

"Illya, no! He saved me!" Amelia said running in front of him to block another hit as Solo got up. This time she was protecting him. "Hernando has had a crush on me for a long time and when he saw Napoleon being nice to me be didn't like that. He threatened me with a gun and was going to hurt me a lot worse." She said her eyes over flowing with tears. She reached back and grabbed Solo's hand suddenly to show Illya it was okay. "He was going to take a bullet for me. He took a lot of hits for me. He saved my life." She said between breaths.

Illya was staring down Solo. They were both breathing deeply. Illya's gaze then landed on Amelia's hand tightly wrapped with his. He sighed looking up at her and feeling awful. She let go of his hand quickly when he looked at her. He reached forward taking her face in his hand gently. He saw that she was trying not to cry so hard but he saw the fear in her eyes anyways.

When Solo felt her let go of his hand and look up at her brother he knew it was his time to leave. He backed out of the room slowly. He was around long enough to see Illya grab her gently and pull her into his big arm. He turned the corner and smiled knowing she was okay.

"N'aie pas peur. Je suis ici , je ne laisserai personne mal que vous à nouveau." He said in a very calming tone which made her clutch him tightly and cry some more. (Do not be afraid. I am here , I will not let anyone hurt you again.)

"J'aime ton frère..." She sighed through her tears. He squeezed her to let her know he loved her as well. She hugged Illya for a while as she tried to calm down and stop shaking. She felt safe around her brother but knowing she had to let go of him eventually scared her. "I'm going to take a nap..." She sighed finally letting go first.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked taking her hand and walking her down the hall.

"I'm not a glass doll." She smirked. "I'll heal." She shrugged as she stopped in front of her door.

"Good." He nodded proudly.

"Solo offered to help me clean the shop so you can Gaby can have the place for yourselves." She winked taking her hand back and reaching for the door. She laughed and he huffed. "You two are cute." She nodded. "If there was anyone I would like my brother to settle down with it would be a feisty german girl." Amelia sighed.

"No one is settling down." He shook his head.

"I know, but maybe when you get old." She laughed.

"You should rest." he stopped her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she smiled.

Amelia slept for a few hours and woke up still tired. She jumped in the shower to try and wake her self up. She sighed when she looked in the mirror after the mist settled in the air. Her face was turning different colors. She used a bit more makeup than normal just to cover the bruises. She got dressed and let her hair dry freely. Jeans and a sweater fit the rainy day that had suddenly come.


	14. Chapter 14

When she walked into the living room Gaby was reading a book and smiled up at her kindly. They said nothing to each other as Amelia headed for the door. She grabbed her keys and headed for her car. As she turned the corner she watched as Solo leaned up against the car throwing a rock up and down catching it in his hand.

"Have you been waiting for me?" She asked and he didn't bother to catch the rock as it came down again. He looked up at her.

"I said I would help you clean the shop up." He nodded.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "You are going to get us in trouble." She said walking up to him. "Illya will get suspicious." She said quietly.

"I am just helping you clean up the mess." He shrugged it off and opened the passenger side door for her. "Now get in or I'm leaving without you." he gave her a smirk and she sighed but did as he said.

Their drive was filled with light conversation. He told her stories and she listened intently and laughed when he told her something embarrassing or funny. She enjoyed her time with Solo but she couldn't help but feel anxious. And when they pulled up to the shops store front she stopped talking and stared out the window.

"You alright?" Solo asked as he opened her door for her. She hadn't even noticed him get out.

"Not really." She shook her head but got out of the car anyway. She sighed as she looked into her store.

"Come on, it won't take long." He nodded and walked in first. She waited a minute and followed. She walked into her office and found a broom, while Solo picked up some of the glass and the pot he broke.

They were both quiet as they cleaned. She didn't know what to say and he just wanted to help her clean so she could come back and not have to remember what happened. She put in a call for a window repair and they both waited for the contractor to show up. She explained to him that someone had broken the window to get in. He assessed the window and went back to his shop to see if he could bring a cut of glass to fix it.

Solo and Amelia sat in her office while they waited for the contractor. They both were quiet and Amelia just stared at her feet. She didn't want to be in the shop and it only made her afraid. She didn't want Hernando to come back or what he did to haunt her forever.

"Do you have other employees?" Solo finally asked when he saw how stressed out she looked.

"No. Could never afford it." She smirked. "One would really come in handy right about now." She shrugged.

"Amelia Carvey?" A loud and booming voice rang out from the front.

Solo stood first. "Wait." She stopped him and rushed in front of him. "Stay here." He ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I called the cops earlier. I want them to find Hernando and put him in jail for what he did to us." She huffed. "But you can't be seen." She said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Well you won't be in hiding if your name appears in a police report." She rolled her eyes at him. He nodded.

Amelia spent the next half hour talking to the cop. She explained that she had come to check on her shipments when she noticed someone had broken in. She was then attacked and she fought back as best she could but he ran off. She gave the cop Hernando's name and address and a description of him. He listened and assured her that they would find him. She thanked the man and watched him leave. Within that time the contractor had come and fixed the window. She thanked and paid the man and he left as well.

"Thank you for helping me today." Amelia said as she stood in the door way of her office.

"You are very welcome." He nodded as he sat on the corner of her desk.

"So what now?" She asked with a shrug.

"I don't know. What now?" he smirked a bit. She shrugged again. "Why don't we head back." He added.

"Okay." She was expecting something else but was ready to leave. They walked outside and she got in the car and he was quick to leave.

When the arrived back at her house she walked in side quickly. Her head was pounding and wanted to take something to make it stop. Solo watched as she said nothing and went to her room. "Cowboy." He heard Illya whisper from the side door. It was open and he stood waiting for Solo. "Come." he ordered.

Solo stepped out into the backyard where Gaby and Illya waited. They both looked perplexed and unsure. "What?" Solo asked.

"Waverly called." Gaby whispered. Solo's eyes grew a bit.

"How did he know where we were?" He asked and Illya sighed.

"He's been tracking us." Gaby rolled her eyes. "He said he might have a lead on Higgins." She smiled a bit.

"We are to check it out." Illya nodded with his arms crossed and he also whispered. "Tonight."

"Is he close?" Solo asked.

"If the lead check out then yes." Gaby sighed. "He might be in a town a few hours from here."

"Well let's go find him before he finds us." He said standing straight.

"Illya and I will go." Gaby nodded. "You should stay here and keep an eye on Amelia."

"What?" Illya huffed. "She is my sister and I should be the one protecting her."

"And don't you think checking out a lead on someone who might want to kill her _is_ protecting her?" She asked. "Solo has more of a steady mind right now. If anything happens I think he has more patients to deal with it than you would. You are to on edge when she is near danger."

"I agree." Solo nodded. "I'll make sure she stays inside and I'll amp up the security around here."

"Do we tell her?" Gaby asked.

"No." Illya and Solo answered quickly. Illya shot him a confused look.

"She is already shaken up about what happened at the shop. This will just upset her more." Solo nodded and Illya narrowed his eyes.

"Alright." Gaby sighed.

"When do you leave?" Solo asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Illya said. "I have to talk to my sister before we leave." he looked over at Gaby who just nodded.

Illya stepped inside and disappeared down the hall. "Are you good?" He asked turning to Gaby who looked a bit concerned.

"Yes." She straightened up and cleared her throat. "Are you?" She asked looking up to him.

"Of course." He nodded.

Illya stood at Amelia's door and knocked lightly. "Yes?" She called out.

"It's me." He spoke quietly. She came to the door right away and she smiled.

"What is it?" She asked looking at her brother's somber face. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." He nodded as he followed her into the room. "Gaby and I are going an outing. May be a few days. Two tops." He explained.

"Ouu already taking trips together. How cute." She laughed sitting on the bed and looking up at him towering over next her.

"Not cute." He shook his head. "Information run." he said.

"What does that mean?" She laughed patting the bed so he would sit but he didn't.

"There is someone a few towns over that might have intel for the KGB." He lied but hated doing it. "Solo will stay here to protect you."

"Protect me?" She stood in a panic. "Is there something I should be worried about?" She asked stepping over to him. When he didn't answer right away she grabbed his hand. "Illya?" She asked tilting her head.

"No. You are completely safe." He smiled and se narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you lying?" She asked. He sighed and left the bedroom. "Come back here!" She yelled after him. "I should know if something is wrong." She said chasing him into the kitchen. Gaby was waiting by the door and Solo sat on the couch reading the newspaper. "You can't hide things from me anymore." She huffed.

"You are better off not knowing Amelia." He sighed looking at Gaby who just nodded and went outside where a car was waiting.

"S'il vous plaît me dire ce qui se passe." (please tell me what's going on.) She begged and he sighed. "Il suffit de rester ici . Ça va bien se passer." (Just stay here. It will be alright.) He said taking her hand and kissing the top of her head. He was then quick to leave. Amelia stood a bit confused. She stared at the closed door and felt her heart drop. "Are we in danger?" She asked turning slowly to see Solo looking over at her from the couch. 


End file.
